The Pain
by waterdragon08
Summary: Harry's at his uncle and three people are going to be at the Dursley Petunia has a soft spot for Harry when no one is around
1. prologue

DISSCLAMER HARRY POTTER I WISH I OWNED SOMETHING  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry once again yelled out in agony his uncle took his belt out of his pants. He slapped the belt across Harry's back "that what you get when you disobey me," said uncle Vernon drunkenly to Harry. Now get up and clean the bathroom here is toothbrush and soap get to it boy.  
Harry just finishes his sixth year at Hogwarts. Just a couple more month then I'll never come here again "Harry mumble to him self so he could he stay sane that long. The bathroom Harry was cleaning at the moment it look like it never once been clean or something close to that. Five hours later "finally I'm finish" Harry said to himself, whipped all the dust off his pants. It was around 2:00-2:30 A.M. when he finish cleaning.  
After he finishes cleaning the very dirty bathroom, he went to his cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard was just rebuilt so its now just a little bit bigger now. The cupboard now can fit around two people in it now. When Harry thought he would get a little bit sleep his uncle came barging in the cupboard. "Boy you didn't clean the bathroom all the way," yelled Vernon.  
Vernon then punched Harry then he took his belt out of his pant and slapped Harry very hard on his back then pulled his pants down and very thing went black again. Several hours later went by Harry was rudely woken up by his aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia was pounding on the cupboard door trying to wake up nephew to cook breakfast for Vernon and Dudley. Harry finally went to the door and opens it and walks out "What do you want," Harry asked kindly to his aunt. Will you cook breakfast for me I have to go to aunt Margie's for a while I'll be back by one P.M. "o.k? sure," replied Harry. He walks in to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for his cousin and uncle. While he was cooking Dudley walked in "Hurry up I'm hungry your so slow" Dudley moaned in hunger eager to eat breakfast. Harry just ignore his an overly weight cousin then his uncle came in. "Are you done yet boy," yelled Vernon "Yes uncle Vernon it done," "Then bring the food over here boy."  
Several hours later It was around 12:59 P.M. When aunt Petunia came home from Aunt Margie's. "Finally your home honey," Vernon said to Petunia "yeah mom your finally home," Dudley said. Here I brought you something, she gave him so candy and he ran off to eat it all in like five minutes or something like that.  
Vernon yelled at Harry to clean the rest of the bathroom. Several hours later it was around 3:00 P.M. When there was a knock on the Dursley's door.  
  
A/N: If you have already read this then you will find some changes. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Four Mystery People

DISSCLAMER HARRY POTTER I WISH I OWNED SOMETHING  
  
Harry once again yelled out in agony his uncle took his belt out of his pants. He slapped the belt across Harry's back "that what you get when you disobey me," said uncle Vernon drunkenly to Harry. Now get up and clean the bathroom here is toothbrush and soap get to it boy.  
Harry just finishes his sixth year at Hogwarts. Just a couple more month then I'll never come here again "Harry mumble to him self so he could he stay sane that long. The bathroom Harry was cleaning at the moment it look like it never once been clean or something close to that. Five hours later "finally I'm finish" Harry said to himself, whipped all the dust off his pants. It was around 2:00-2:30 A.M. when he finish cleaning.  
After he finishes cleaning the very dirty bathroom, he went to his cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard was just rebuilt so its now just a little bit bigger now. The cupboard now can fit around two people in it now. When Harry thought he would get a little bit sleep his uncle came barging in the cupboard. "Boy you didn't clean the bathroom all the way," yelled Vernon.  
Vernon then punched Harry then he took his belt out of his pant and slapped Harry very hard on his back then pulled his pants down and very thing went black again. Several hours later went by Harry was rudely woken up by his aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia was pounding on the cupboard door trying to wake up nephew to cook breakfast for Vernon and Dudley. Harry finally went to the door and opens it and walks out "What do you want," Harry asked kindly to his aunt. Will you cook breakfast for me I have to go to aunt Margie's for a while I'll be back by one P.M. "o.k? sure," replied Harry. He walks in to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for his cousin and uncle. While he was cooking Dudley walked in "Hurry up I'm hungry your so slow" Dudley moaned in hunger eager to eat breakfast. Harry just ignore his an overly weight cousin then his uncle came in. "Are you done yet boy," yelled Vernon "Yes uncle Vernon it done," "Then bring the food over here boy."  
Several hours later It was around 12:59 P.M. When aunt Petunia came home from Aunt Margie's. "Finally your home honey," Vernon said to Petunia "yeah mom your finally home," Dudley said. Here I brought you something, she gave him so candy and he ran off to eat it all in like five minutes or something like that.  
Vernon yelled at Harry to clean the rest of the bathroom. Several hours later it was around 3:00 P.M. When there was a knock on the Dursley's door. Chapter 2 DISCLAIMER HARRY POTTER Chapter 2 The Four mystery people  
  
There was a knock on the door I'll get it yelled Dudley. Dudley thought it was his friends, because there were coming over in a few minutes. When Dudley answered the door there was four people standing there one that look like his age: 17 years old the other on look really old he had a white hair the other one had black grease hair finally the last one was a women that is middle age. The old man "Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at hogwarts I am here to talk to Harry, so is your cousin here at the moment," "hi," said Dudley shyly. "I have don't have a cousin" he replied to the old man. That's when Vernon and Petunia came down stairs "What do you want," Vernon yelled. "Vernon calm down, come on in" Petunia said nicely to the four they all nodded. We needed to talk to Harry, "We don't have a nephew name Harry," "Vernon stop I know you don't like my sister and her good-for-nothing husband but Harry is our nephew if like it or not" "but Petunia why I thought you hated your sister" "Now do you want to talk to Harry right away," "Yes please." "Dudley go get Harry right now I don't want you complaining go get him now," "fine I'll get him mother." Dudley ran out the door to the park where Harry always hangs out with his new friend Ashley. Ashley is very Goth just like Harry is now they've been friends for two years now. Harry became friends with her the year that Sirius died. They both now work at the same place a movie store, they've been working full time this summer and now Harry is dressing Goth since he has money. Harry now has contacts. Ashley and Harry were hanging out and talk about something weird, then Dudley came running to "Harrythereisfourweirdpeopledressedinrobesandtheywanttotalktoyourightnow." "Now say that slower this time" Ashley said laughing at him he look like a so pail for some reason. "I said that Harry there is four weir people dressed in robes and they want to talk to you right now," "ok bye Ashley," "No I want to come with you I'll act like I am your girlfriend or Dudley's or something," "Ok you can come along I guess," "cool." All three of them walk together to the Dursley's house. "I hate living here," Harry mumbled to himself shaking his head. "I not heath to talk to yourself," laughed Ashley Dudley just ignored them. Dudley ran in front of them Dudley ran in front of them and open the door thinking it a race of something. "I think your cousin has gone mental or something," "I do to or has just lost it or he think he your his girlfriend," laughed Harry "I think you've gone mental to, oh god my best friend is mental now, has the world gone insane why," chanted Ashley Harry just rolled his eyes at her. They both went into the door together holding hand (aww) they walked into the kitchen to get themselves something to drink of cause Ashley spiked the water for some reason and Harry put some powder in that the Weasley twins gave him some for free. The powder makes the person that drink it turn green and gets warts Harry laughed at himself it was great pay back for all the pranks Dudley pulled on him when he was a small. "What are you doing," "nothing" smiled Harry lets go in they both walk in the living room. While they walking in they both just went to the Chicago the musical "I was standing in the kitchen craving a chicken and then my husband came in he kept screaming you've been scaring the milk man he was crazy so then he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife ten times," laughed Ashley. What are two talking about Chicago the we watch today." said Harry yeah what he said well anyway what do you want," "These people want to talk to you we'll leave you alone" "ok." When they left finally they left Ashley are ok yeah. Hey Harry give me that water sure here," Harry gave him the powder water and Dudley ran off quickly. That's when Draco said"whats up with that overweight muggle,"which one," "that one that you gave the water" "oh you mean Dudley" "I hate Dudley ever since grade school he the one who always got us in trouble in school excusably you she pointed to Harry. 


End file.
